Goku and Vegeta Finally Connect
by gotenboner
Summary: The biggest battle in history, a date with the ladies, and Goku looks at gay magazines? In this erotic story you will find Goku and Vegeta have more in common than they think. Read the story to experience yourself first hand!
1. The biggest battle in history, fail?

Today was the day that Goku and Vegeta would go head on in a one on one match to see who is better and strongest of the two. It was a bright summer day. They chose the location of the match in the desert, because of it's extreme heat it would make things harder on them and see who could endure it longer. The rules were to make the opponent either out of breath, can't get up, or gives up. Against all odds, this was the final showdown.

"Kakarot, what is taking you so stinking long?" Vegeta yelled.

"What are you talking about? I've been here for like 5 minutes Vegeta. You just couldn't see my because of you flexing at yourself." Goku said with a chuckle that made Vegeta begin to feel embarrassed.

"Whatever, let's get it on. I'm ready to tear that butt of yours into shreds!" Vegeta said, almost with too much passion. They stood back to back, to where their butt would touch and took 300 steps. The wind wasn't blowing, the sun ever shining in its burning glory, and competition filled the air. In the blink of an eye they were off! A quick punch here and there, and before long they heard something far away, coming their way at a very quick speed.

"What now?!" Vegeta said with anger.

It was Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"GOKU! VEGETA!" You could hear the women yelling from a mile away, even without super saiyan hearing. "You have to come home right now misters! We have a date tonight! Don't tell me you forgot- AGAIN!"

"Did you forget your date with Bulma, Vegeta?" Goku asked with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"I can't stand women. Sometimes I wish they just didn't exist and only men were here to train all day every day. That would be the life." Vegeta said while staring into the sky.


	2. A date with the ladies, or men?

So the men had to postpone their fighting arrangements for the love of their wives. They headed home and walked inside.

"You guys head upstairs, you have about 2 hours to bath and get dressed for the date tonight, we are heading uptown to grab some new clothes" Chi-Chi said as she slammed the door behind her.

Goku headed upstairs and went into the bathroom to use it and to turn the heater on. Vegeta went into the kitchen to relax for a second and drink some water.

Goku was browsing the Internet in Gohan's room, looking at various gay porn sites, a pad besides him and taking notes. He then cleared the cache like his son had showed him and returned to his own room. There, he proceeded to look at gay porn magazines.

"Hey! That dude looks like Vegeta, Goku said, and it looks like he loves what he is fed."

Vegeta then passed in the hallway and seeing Goku looking at homoerotic magazines, he popped in for a visit. "Kakarott, what are you doing?"

"Just looking at some homo mags. I thought that by looking at these I'd be inspired"

"Well, there is another way… " Vegeta unzipped and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his limp cock.

"VEGETA! What are you…"

"Does this work matter to you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I suggest you start sucking boy!"


	3. Goku and Vegeta, two as one!

Goku looked at Vegeta's dick, got up and tentatively took it in his hand. He rubbed it a bit, playing with his balls and making Vegeta moan softly. Goku knelt then gave it a kiss, first on the tanned pink skin, then on the tip, where he tasted a few drops of precum. Not hating the salty taste, he then took the tip of the manhood in his mouth, sucking and licking and making Vegeta "ah" and "oh". Vegeta grabbed Goku's head and thrust his cock inside his mouth. Goku gagged from surprise, but accepted it and continued pumping his head. The man was trying to contain himself, but it was all just too exciting and so he quickly released himself in Goku's mouth. Goku drank his saiyan counterpart's salty liquid the best he could, but still some managed to escape his mouth to the carpet.

Goku removed the now lesser hard member from his mouth and swallowed what was left of Vegeta's succulent juice. Vegeta relaxed on the chair he was lying on. "Well, that as tasty." Goku said while licking the remainder of cum on his lips

"And it's only part one of two. You can't know homosexuality without a strong and rigid member in your ass"

"But Vegeta, where are we going to find a strong and rigid member?" Vegeta looked at him in a weird way.

"Oh! You mean you!"

"Take off those pants boy. In fact, take off all of your clothes. I want you to feel my hands all over you"

"Only if you do the same" said Goku. Quickly the duo got naked and Vegeta laid on his back on the bed, his shiny dick regaining it's so called strength.

"Now come boy. Let us become one" Goku got on the bed and placed himself between Vegeta's legs, back to his face. He crouched, took his friend's member and aimed it to his rectal entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself on the slick member, coated with a mix of saliva and cum. He had a problem with going any further than a few inches so Vegeta grabbed his hips and slowly, as to not hurt Goku, pulled him in even further. In the end, Goku managed to take all but one inch of the eight-inch love toy. Goku pushed with his legs and dropped back on Vegeta, who was helping him with his hands, lifting and dropping the energetic younger body.

"Lay down on me Kakarot, it'll be easier for you" Goku did and then, Vegeta started pumping his cock in and out of his new friend. He moved his hand all over his copy, rubbing his abed tummy inherited from his own father, his nipples and finally his innocent cock. He played with the balls and the hardening shaft until he could grab it. Vegeta's pounding on the tight ass made him pump the manhood at the same time. Goku moved his legs in the air, helping Vegeta to anully screw him. Finally, he couldn't retain the pressure any longer and he came all over Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta took more time because he had already came, but with a few more pushes, he finally went over the edge as we came inside Goku's body, sending out waves of his white sticky love fluid. Vegeta was still in Goku, both on their backs, panting.

"Well that was educational. This will make for a good experience with you again, Vegeta"

"And maybe I can even give demonstrations with you again sometime, Kakarot"

"Thanks Vegeta"

"Anytime!"


	4. The bond that lasts forever

They got up and headed to the showers, they had only 30 minutes left to clean up the white mess, bath off and get dressed before the ladies come back. They quickly got some towels and wiped all the cum up. They headed straight for the showers and turned on the water.

Goku got in behind Vegeta and began hugging him tight as the streams of hot water fell on their faces and went over their body and dropped to the floor. Vegeta moaned as Goku lightly caressed his body in a circular motion, starting at his chest and slowly lowering his hands over Vegeta's abs.

"More Kakarot More" commanded Vegeta. Goku did as he was ordered and continued lowering his hands down towards his semi-erect penis.

"Oh" Vegeta moaned.

"Did I hurt you Vegeta?" whimpered Goku.

"No its just a little tender after our erotic time on the bed earlier".

Goku slowly cleaned in and around Vegeta's genitals to soothe the tenderness. Vegeta turned and began to kiss Goku. Goku stumbled backwards at first but realised what the hunky saiyan was trying to do to him. Goku bent in and met with Vegeta's lips. The two were now one, yet again, with each other as saliva dribbled from the orifices. Vegeta tongue tied Goku as the kiss began getting more and more erotic. Goku couldn't believe that Vegeta was into this kind of thing, since he was married to Bulma. Vegeta looked at Goku and realised he was enjoying this as much as himself.

Goku unlocked lips with Vegeta and needed to breathe from such an overwhelming kiss. Goku got out of the shower and needed to relieve himself as Vegeta finished with his cleansing in the shower. Vegeta threw Goku a towel once he was done with the toilet. The saiyans dried off and walked out feeling refreshingly clean before moving into Goku's room to get dressed in their tuxedos just in time for the wives. The girls stepped out of Bulma's car with their new dresses, and all prepared to go on their date and headed inside to meet up with their husbands in the living room.

They all walked back out, got in the car and left to go on their lovely date.

But that connection that Goku and Vegeta made today, would last _forever_.


End file.
